


Extracurricular Activities

by WritingCrow



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCrow/pseuds/WritingCrow
Summary: A little bit of smut, set after the party inChapter 14 of Community Service
Relationships: Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128
Collections: Beast Island Saga





	Extracurricular Activities

Hordak’s hearts were pounding as Entrapta pulled him after her, rushing away from the lights and sounds of the party.

Something felt so illicit about it, so sneaky, it made him feel excited.

Not that Entrapta hadn’t gotten him worked up enough already with her facsimile of his own embarrassing reaction to intimacy.

It felt silly to be affected so much by such a simple contraption, but it had made Entrapta’s intentions very clear, which was in itself provocative.

Hordak had found that he didn’t always notice when Entrapta was ‘in the mood’.

A couple of times after their dance practices she had been apparently attempting to send him signals, but he had been completely oblivious until she had just stated it outright.

It was hard to tell if her cheeks were simply flushed by exertion or arousal and while he had been getting better at noticing the change in her tone when she was being ‘flirty’ it often flew over his head.

He felt both flattered and embarrassed that she had gone to such a length to adapt to his own responses and he wondered if there was something he could do to reciprocate it.

Hordak still wasn’t completely sure what Etherians found sexy. He knew boobs and butts were a factor, as was revealing clothing. Erect penisis probably factored in there somewhere but that was a little too embarrassing to consider further.

Entrapta dragged Hordak into their quarters and pushed him onto the bed, leaping into his lap and kissing him deeply, her hands sliding under his robes.

“Wait, Entrapta-” Hordak steeled himself and pushed Entrapta back slightly, resisting the urge to just wrap himself around her.

“What's wrong? Is everything okay?” Entrapta asked quickly, pushing up her goggles.

“Well, just-” Hordak mumbled, trying to keep his head clear. He could smell Entrapta’s arousal now, the scent winding up through his nose to strangle his brain into submission. “You have been drinking alcohol, I don’t want to take advantage of you if your judgement is impaired.”

“Oh Hordak.” Entrapta giggled, taking his hands gently. “I’m trying to take advantage of you here! Hence the goggles.” She gave him a sly leer, pulling the goggles back down and turning them on, making one of the ‘eyes’ flick on and off as though she was winking at him. “They worked didn’t they?”

The blush that was colouring Hordak’s ears crept down into his face. “There may have been a… Physical reaction.” Not that she couldn’t feel that, from her position seated in his lap.

“Would you consider it closer to ‘nice new outfit’ or ‘tear my clothes off and take me now’?” Entrapta asked, momentarily slipping back into her curious, scientific self.

“Ahh-” Haordak squirmed awkwardly. Tearing her clothes off was certainly an intriguing proposition, but it seemed much too violent. Entrapta deserved to be treated with respect and tenderness.

“Wait, no! That doesn’t matter!” Entrapta quickly reminded herself.

She reached into her overalls and pulled out a small remote. Hordak opened his mouth to speak but before he could Entrapta hit a button, causing his exoskeleton to smoothly detach from him and fall onto the bed, taking his clothes with it.

Hordak let out a chirp of surprise, suddenly feeling incredibly self conscious.

He was aware of just how small and scrawny his upper body was without his armor and he couldn’t help but wonder why Entrapta wasn’t immediately repulsed by the sight of his fragile frame.

“You said before that you were worried about hurting me.” She said.

Entraptas hair wound around Hordaks limbs, exceptionally gently, lightly brushing his skin as she moved closer, pushing him down onto the bed.

“So I thought maybe this would make you more comfortable!” Entrapta beamed her big goofy grin at him, at odds with her actions as her hair slowly tightened around his limbs.

She drew his arms up over his head, very careful not to overextend him or pull too hard, mindful of the difference in their current strength.

Hordak attempted to say something, but settled on just nodding. His brain once again failing him.

He felt completely helpless, but not in a bad way. To be in such a state and to have Entrapta still gazing down at him, her face equally loving and lustful, was somewhat comforting.

She had told him that her love had no conditions, no requirements. But there was still a part of him that whispered in the back of his head, that she wouldn’t love him if she saw all his flaws, if he wasn’t smart enough, quick enough, strong enough.

But he was completely exposed now, held in the palm of her hand, and there was no look of derision on her face as she hurriedly wiggled out of her clothes, only that cheeky, impish grin.

Entrapta tossed her clothes to the side and lowered herself on top of him, her skin brushing against his as she kissed his ear, giving it a little nip before planting a line of kisses down to his neck.

“Is this okay?” Entrapta asked breathily. “Let me know if it’s too tight, or you have any pain.”

“I am _very_ comfortable.” Hordak assured her. As long as he didn’t try to do anything too strenuous he would be fine without his exoskeleton for a while. Additionally, the maddening feeling of Entrapta’s skin pressed directly against his was more than enough to distract him from any minor aches or stiffness.

Aside from the stiffness in his… Well that wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, though there was a growing feeling of desperate urgency that continued to build as Entrapta bushed against the tip of his cock.

Entrapta felt Hordaks hips twitch, noticing the needy look on his face. His eyes were bright pink now, and his ears were flattened back, the tips flushed a dark blue.

She kind of wanted to tease him a little longer. He looked so incredibly cute out of his armor, the beautiful dappled patterns of his skin glowing slightly in the soft pink light of her goggles.

But she was feeling rather needy herself.

Hordak let out a little whine as Entrapta’s hair pulled his thighs apart, spreading his legs slightly before she reached down and grabbed his cock, shuffling herself into a comfortable position.

She grinned as she felt Hordak buck his hips slightly, straining against her hair. Very slowly lining her hips up with his before sliding down on top of him.

Entrapta let out a long, low moan, her face twisted in an intense expression, her hands gripping Hordak’s shoulders tight enough to bruise.

“Are you-” Hordak started to ask, suddenly worried that their biology might be somehow incompatible after all.

“Good,” Entrapta groaned, her face relaxing into bliss. “Very good... “ She took a deep breath before lifting herself up a little bit, slowly riding Hordak’s cock. “I was slightly concerned about the ‘spikes’, but they’re actually-” Entrapta shivered, making Hordak gasp as she tightened around him. “Very nice~”

Hordak let out a happy, satisfied chirp, finally letting himself relax completely, ceasing his struggle against the dizzying wave pleasure crashing through his body.

There was a tiny part of him that still held back, but it all felt so right, he couldn’t deny how natural it felt to join with her.

It was messy, frantic and a little awkward. Entrapta released Hordaks arms after she had to reposition herself a few times, guiding his hands to her hips so that he could move with her.

But neither of them cared, just enjoying the experience together, not afraid of slipping up or embarrassing themselves.

Hordak tried to hold himself back as he felt his body reaching its peak. He didn’t want this to end, he wanted to keep pleasing Entrapta forever, listening to her gasps and moans.

But he couldn’t hold off forever, Entrapta was gripping him tighter and moving faster, burying her face in Hordak’s neck to muffle her cries.

Hordak let out a low moan as he came, holding Entrapta tightly, their bodies pressed together as though they might fuse into one.

A soft sigh of satisfaction escaped Entrapta’s lips as Hordak flopped back on the bed.

“Phew!” She panted. “That took longer than expected! Some of my calculations must have been off… Not that that’s a bad thing!”

Hordak snorted, he had been worried about not performing satisfactorily. It felt nice to exceed her expectations.

“How are you feeling?” Hordak asked, struggling a little to catch his breath.

“Like I ate too many cupcakes.” Entrapta sighed, resting her head on his chest. “But very content.” She smiled up at Hordak. “I also had an idea about how to more efficiently distribute our power grid!”

Hordak held back a laugh. Did her brain ever stop? She really was a marvel.

 _By all the stars in the universe. I love her._ Hordak thought to himself as Entrapta excitedly explained her new idea. He should tell her that more often.

“-and if we arrange the fence pylons in parallel rather than in series-” Entrapta stopped talking, a surprised look on her face. “Oh- Again?”

Hordak blushed brightly as he realised he had gotten hard again. “Ah- There’s no need-”

“Alright!” Entrapta grinned, suddenly looking all fired up again. “Maybe you can help me solve the fuel cell cycling problem next!”

It looked like they wouldn’t be getting back to the party after all.

Hordak was fairly sure that Kadroh could ensure nothing disastrous happened. And if it did, he could always deal with that tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's quite short, but hopefully sweet!
> 
> It's more of a 'deleted scene' from the chapter than it's own chapter.


End file.
